


Please Make Me Feel Special

by LoveOn_970



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amped for the new episode, Dirty mind, Don't Judge, F/M, Mad bored, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay tries to force himself onto Caitlin. Barry learns about the ordeal, which then leads to a confrontation between Garrick and Barry at Caitlin's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Make Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all must be sick of me by now but I wanted to write another short fanfic based off the other fanfics I've read and I decided that there is not enough smut or smutty fluff in the SnowBarry fandom. Soooo...here you go.

       Caitlin Snow laid on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. However, these tears weren't from sadness or hurt, they were tears of joy. Moans tumbled from her lips as she shut her eyes and threw her head back. Barry proceeded to lick her precious snow cone, making her melt on his tongue. Caitlin bit her lip and gripped the sheets that were beside her. She felt like she was on fire with his tongue swiveling inside of her; just as started to feel herself drip and become moist, Barry lapped up every single drop. Barry came up from between her legs and locked eye contact with her. "This is what you deserve, Cait. You deserve being treated as if you're the most special girl in the world. And I plan to make you feel that way for a  _very_ long time." Caitlin wrapped her arms around the speedster's neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him, her tongue darting across his bottom lip, waiting for it to be allowed inside his mouth. He cupped his hands onto her face as his tongue dominated her mouth.

       Caitlin rolled her head to the side as the speedster over powered her body. She shuddered as Barry's hard length rested onto her thigh, obviously ready to enter her. She parted her legs, eager for her and Barry to become intertwined. It's weird though; the day did not start in either one's favor...especially Caitlin's. 

     

                                                                                                         **************

       Caitlin is an intelligent and beautiful woman, capable of overcoming  _anything_ that came her way. She was faced with the death of her fiance, the fact that her boss killed Barry's mother and that there was another Flash and Doctor Wells from another universe. This other Flash, Jay Garrick, was obviously smitten with Caitlin, always trying to find alone time with her. Jay seemed nice enough, but Caitlin was attracted to another speedster, the Flash that's she's known for three years. Barry Allen wasn't just genius-level smart, but he had a nice build and compassion coursing through his veins. She knew he didn't share those feelings for Iris anymore, so she got her hopes up. Jay also sensed where her feelings laid, and it was for the kid.

        Jay never stopped trying...and that became a problem. It was a beautiful March day. The sleet that came from the previous week's storm began to thaw and it was immensely warm. Caitlin decided to wear something seasonable, so she settled on a floral dress that came to her knees. The moment she walked into S.T.A.R Labs, neither speedster could lay his eyes off her. She enjoyed the attention from Barry, no doubt, but the attention from Jay? She could've done without. Barry bit his lip and winked at her, commenting on how radiant she looked today. Jay copied his style, which led to Caitlin feeling extremely uncomfortable. Barry exited the room, stating that he was needed at the CCPD to solve a string of robberies from Central City's elite.

        As he departed, Jay seized the opportunity for being alone with the beauty that was Caitlin Snow. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Caitlin, watching her as she bent over the table to better see her calculations for how fast Barry's blood flows. Jay placed his hand on her back, which made her step away from his grasp. Jay silently whispered, "Man...I wish I could take you home with me." Suddenly Caitlin backed away from Jay. Unfortunately, Jay backed her against a wall and eyed her hungrily; Caitlin looked extremely scared.

        Just then, Barry came back, saying that he had left his science kit when he noticed Jay trying to force himself on his Caitlin. He sped over to Caitlin and Jay and got in between them. He had a murderous look in his eyes--and that look was aimed at Jay. "Don't. Touch. Her. _Ever again._ " He then punched Jay in his jaw, knocking a molar loose. Before Jay could lay a blow at Barry, The CSI sped himself and Caitlin back to her apartment.

        Once they were in her home, Barry offered to stay by her side, in case Jay found where she lived. She was truly grateful for Barry and his heroic personality.

       "Would you like some coffee or food?" Caitlin inquired. Barry gave her a sheepish smile, like the time when she first described Ronnie to him. He loved everything about Caitlin, from her brains and her never ending determination about things to her beauty. He already loved brainiac females already, but seeing the way she was built, from her curvy figure to her beautiful face...it did funny things to his head...and his man parts as well.

        Caitlin bit her lip. "Maybe we should get some rest." Barry followed what she was angling at. He took her hand as she led them to the guest bedroom. She locked the door behind them and lunged at Barry. They fell back onto the bed, with Barry allowing Caitlin to straddle him. She shimmied her dress off and worked to get Barry's pants off of him while he ripped his shirt off him in a blaze of lightning. Barry only had his boxers on, and Caitlin shoved her hand in them and rubbed his length.

        Barry gasped, then asked, "This is wrong. We probably shouldn't..." Caitlin merely laughed and kissed the Flash's cheek before seductively whispering, "If it's wrong, then why does your dick feel so good." Barry groaned then bit his tongue. He needed to be inside her... _immediately._ He quickly turned them around so he was on top. He kissed her neck and sucked a hickey on it. She began to moan his name, a quiet chant coming from her lips. Then...it happened. Barry slipped himself inside of the scientist, making her arch her back and claw at his shoulders. Barry started to pick up a rigorous pace, nearly knocking the wind out of Caitlin, making her curly bangs stick to her forehead.

        Before she could climax, Barry pulled out and rested is forehead against hers. "Hold on baby. I want to try something." Barry kissed her lips, then her neck, ravished her chest, licked her stomach and his face disappeared between her thighs. Caitlin felt a sensation unlike anything else....

 

                                                                                                   ******************

        They laid there, taking in everything that just occurred. Barry leaned over and kissed her forehead, then her lips. Caitlin pulled herself closer to Barry to lose herself in his strong and lean arms. Barry whispered, "You mean _everything_ to me. You're so special and beautiful...I'm going to protect you forever." Caitlin let that sink in. No one, not even Ronnie ever said that. It felt good. This is where they belonged...with one another.

        And this was the story they shared repeatedly at their wedding.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you think that Jay is a wet napkin who needs to get out of everyone's faces. Also, this is my last smutty fanfic for a little bit. Also, please comment what you thought...cause I kinda think it was booty, but whatever.


End file.
